


Best I Ever Had

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: I had a girlfriend. She’s the best I ever had.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Kim Bora

I had a girlfriend, Kim Bora is her name. 

She is a dancer, choreographer. She owns a dance studio and teaches dance to not only children but everyone that would like to learn how to dance.

She can be very loud sometimes, but most of the time she is a very calm and considerate woman. She loves to cook, and she hates it when things get messy, so she cleans the house a few days a week. 

We’ve been together for 7 years, your typical childhood friends turned lover they said. Never once did she ever get jealous with me, nor angry with me when I am not responding to her when I went out with my friends. 

There’s this one time my friends asked me, “Your girlfriend won’t be jealous that you are going out with Kim Minji? Just the two of you?” 

Kim Minji, well, she is now my cousin’s, Lee Yubin, girlfriend, but back then, she was our school sweetheart, everyone loves her. But no, Kim Bora never gets jealous, nor angry. She just says, “Have fun and don’t be home late.” 

Well, that is my girlfriend.

**********

I love to play games, and when I am in my gaming mode I can play a whole day. But never once Bora yelled at me, not nagged me for playing and not paying attention to her. 

She always just let me be, sometimes comes into my gaming room to bring snacks and drinks. Or lunch when it’s lunch time. There’s also times she joins me if it’s a game that she knows how to play.

When she gets bored she will just sit beside me and watch me play, sometimes cheering on me when the game gets too intense. 

**********

Bora knows I love dogs, and always wants one for years. But knowing that Bora is afraid of dogs I never really bring the topic to her. 

But, on my 26th birthday, she brought me to a puppy shelter. “It’s your birthday, we are adopting.” She said. It’s just a short sentence, not much, but I am very grateful and I cried. Causing her to panic. I just chuckled, told her it was tears of happiness. 

We adopted a little pomeranian, named her Pie. And oh, did I tell you that Bora was the one falling in love with Pie at the first sight? The two are totally inseparable. 

**********

One time I went out with my colleague for a drink. I don’t remember much, but it seems like I drank too much and got tipsy. 

There’s this one junior in my company that always likes to flirt with me, although she knows that I have a girlfriend. And that night, she almost took advantage of the situation, but I was fast enough and I called Bora to pick me up. 

Oh boy, when Bora arrived, this girl was still so persistent and kept on flirting with me (or so my other colleagues said), and she almost kissed me if not for Bora pulling me away. 

Did she get angry? No, she did not. She drives us home, with me feeling guilty and keep apologizing. But Bora only says, “It’s okay. I trust you.” Oh, how I love this woman.

And when we arrived at home, she tucked me in after helping me change my clothes. She kissed my forehead and said, “Sleep, love.” 

My colleagues worriedly asked me the next monday, wondering if I was okay and if my girlfriend was angry, and “No.” I said. They looked at me surprised, wondering what a saint of a girlfriend that I have. I simply shrugged, and said “We trust each other, that’s why.” 

**********

Oh, I remember there’s this one time, I failed to seal the contract with one of our clients because I punched him. Well, can’t blame me, he keeps touching my partner and she is clearly uncomfortable with it. 

My partner, who is also my close friend, Lee Gahyeon, she tried to stop me, but too late, things happened. My boss of course was not happy with it and she almost fired me if not for me being one of their most valuable employees. 

Because of that I failed to get the promotion that I deserved and I fell into a slump. I started drinking more and going home drunk, my temper also became worse and I almost hit you. 

But you never get angry with me, you are always there to care for me. You prepare painkillers for my hangover, you are so patient when you feed me chicken soup because I am too lazy to move. And you stayed by me even when I almost hurt you. 

“You didn’t hurt me, you stopped.” You said, when I asked you why are you still staying by my side. And I cried that day. I cried and I made up my mind to never be that kind of person, ever again. That I will tell you everything, asking for your support, and also stay and support you no matter what you are facing too, just like how you stayed by me.

*********

Well, I had a girlfriend. She’s the best I ever had.

Why had, you ask? That is because she is now my ex-girlfriend.

Oh! Don’t get me wrong. It’s not a bad thing, because this beauty in white that is standing in front of me will now become my wife, my forever.

“You may now kiss the bride.” 

I smiled and leaned in, whispering a soft ‘I love you, my wife.’ before kissing her softly.

Her name is Kim Bora, my love, my wife, the best I ever have.


	2. Kim Yoohyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a girlfriend, the best one I ever had. A friend, sister, partner in crime, lover. 

I had a girlfriend, her name is Kim Yoohyeon.

She is a graphic designer and also a gamer / streamer. She loves puppies, and of course our baby, Pie. She is a clumsy tall tree, you know, those that can trip even when walking on a flat surface.

We’ve known each other for years, and dated for 7 years. She’s my first love, and also my first girlfriend. 

People always wonder how we can be together, when we have 2 different personalities. I love to cook, and I like to keep everything clean. While she on the other side can’t even crack an egg, let alone cook, and she is very messy. 

They asked me if I ever get jealous when she hangs out with other female, or male friends, and I always simply answered with, “No.” Why should I? I trust her enough for her to have her freedom, just as she trusts me enough for me to have my own freedom too. 

We never fight, to be honest. There’s no reason to, because we always talk it out before things go bad. Although sometimes it ended with a crying session for both of us. 

**********

She loves playing games, and she can lock herself inside her gaming room a whole day when she plays. But she never gets angry whenever I walk into the room to bother her, mainly telling her to eat and drink water because she tends to forget it easily. 

Sometimes I join her if she is playing the game that I know, and she never once gets annoyed whenever I mess up the game or her score. I remembered when I lost the game and she dropped her rank, I thought I messed up and she will get angry because she really played for a long time to get to the rank. But no, she just smiled and said, “It’s just a game, I can always gain back the rank. Who am i?” with a proud expression.

And sometimes she teaches me some new games that I never tried before, never once annoyed or angry when I lost. 

**********

One night she called me when she was supposed to hang out with Minji, I picked up and she opened the camera for a video call. 

“Bora! Hey! We are now at Starbucks having coffee, Oh! Say hi to Minji.” She smiled so brightly. I chuckled and waved at Minji, when Yoohyeon asked whether I wanted something to bring home later. Which I said no.

Well, she knows she doesn’t need to, but she still did sometimes. She called when she went out with her friend, sometimes simply telling me where she was, sometimes she opened the camera to show me where she was and who she was with.

And you wonder why I never get angry, jealous or worry that she is going to do something bad out there? I am sure you got your answer by now.

**********

She told me that she is going for a company dinner, and might come home late. And I told her to have fun.

But she called me and asked me to pick her up around 9, which is early compared to the usual time she comes home from company dinner. But I still go of course. 

When I arrived, I saw this one girl trying to get her hand on Yoohyeon. Can see clearly that Yoohyeon drank too much by her state. But she still tries to avoid the girl. And I chuckled at that. Ignoring the surprised look from her colleagues, I waved to Gahyeon, telling her I will bring her home and I drove both of us home. 

Tucking her into bed after cleaning her up, I chuckled at her and kept mumbling an apology when I told her it’s okay and I am not angry. But soon fall into deep sleep when I kiss her forehead. What a cute puppy. Well, puppy is her nickname, from me of course.

**********

There was once she fell into a slump. Almost getting fired for hitting her client that bothered Gahyeon, or so she told me. Oh boy, he really messed up with the wrong person if he really did that. When it comes to Gahyeon, Yoohyeon can be very protective and fierce.

She started going out more, drinking until late night and came home drunk. Losing her temper, getting angry for some simple things. And she stops playing games, because she doesn't want to break her consoles when she loses her temper, she reasoned.

One time she came back home really drunk, her colleague brought her home and she looked at me with a pity eyes. But I shrugged it off. I half dragged her into our bedroom, don’t blame me, she is taller than me. Changed her clothes, but when I was about to help her clean her makeup she suddenly got annoyed, maybe because I woke her up. 

She screamed at me, raising her voice and she raised her hand. I was ready, this day will come, I thought. But the hit never came. So I opened my eyes and looked at her, she stared at me, eyes widened in surprise and hand dangling in the air. “Oh… no…” She muttered. Then she walked out from our room to her gaming room, locked the door and she spent the night there. 

I just stared at her as she walked out, maybe I myself was too shocked to react too. And when I heard the door clicking I snapped back to my senses. I just let her be for the night. Let her calm down.

Was I angry? No, why should I? She did not hit me, and she knows her mistake. Because the next day, the first thing she said in the morning as soon as she walked into our shared room was “I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that.” I just smiled and hugged her.

**********

The days go on, mistakes make us stronger. 

During our 7 years together, of course we had our up and down. We had our slump, but we climbed up together. Knowing each other for almost the whole life, I think our bond is strong enough for us to fear that it would break. 

20 years of friendships, 7 years as lovers. 27 years of us being together. And today, we are stepping forward to the next challenge. We are writing our new page together. 

**********

I had a girlfriend, the best one I ever had. A friend, sister, partner in crime, lover. 

We are still friends, sisters, partners in crime, lovers, but with extra titles, a wives and partners for life.

I look at this tall woman in front of me, wearing a neat white tuxedo, staring down at me with a loving stare. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” 

And I watched as she leaned down, whispering a soft ‘I love you, my wife.’ before leaning in for a soft kiss. And I smiled.

Her name is Kim Yoohyeon, and she is my wife, the best I ever have.


End file.
